Uma deliciosa surpresa
by tamiles.silvasantos.58
Summary: Com o aniversário de nowaki se aproximando hiroki decide fazer algo que nunca achou que teria coragem só para mostrar a nowaki o quanto o ama.


Lemon,Universo alternativo.

Nowaki estava achando estranho o modo com que hiroki tem se comportado nos últimos dias parecia que estava o evitando,fugia dos seus toques,dos seus beijos até mesmo de um simples abraço,isso o estava deixando muito triste estava começando a pensar que seu amado hiro-chan havia se cansado dele.O que ele não sabia é que todas as vezes que hiroki o evitava era como se um pedaço do seu coração estava se despedaçando,estava fazendo tudo isso para nowaki achar que ele não se lembraria do seu aniversário que estava se aproximando.

Hiroki estava evitando o contato do moreno com um enorme esforço pois nowaki tirava dele toda noção de espaço e tempo com seus lábios tão doces e macios,seus braços fortes e sem falar que uma simples aproximação de seus corpos o deixavam completamente louco.

O que sentia pelo moreno nunca havia sentido por ninguém antes,era tão forte que chegava a doer em seu peito.Não era bom com palavras da mesma forma que nowaki era e nem conseguia se declarar tão abertamente e de uma forma que tornava tudo tão fácil quanto seu amado sempre fazia.

– Hiro-san voltarei só amanhã pois tenho plantão hoje,infelizmente não poderei passar esta noite com você.

– Tudo bem nowaki teremos outras noites juntos.

Nowaki estava de frente pra porta mas resolve voltar e segura hiroki pelos pulsos o pressiona na parede e ataca sua boca sem dar ao menor a chance de protestar,só que hiroki não teve nem tempo de pensar ao sentir a boca de Nowaki pressionando a sua só se deixou levar pela língua do moreno invadindo sua boca procurando a sua,com o contato da língua atrevida do mais alto hiroki sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e seu coração bater forte o moreno tirava todos os seus sentidos era até uma covardia o que seu corpo sentia com o contato do corpo do outro estava muito excitado.

Resolveu se afastar do moreno ou iria arrancar sua roupa e não o soltaria até satisfazer todo o seu desejo acumulado nesses dias.

–Melhor você ir ou vai se atrasar.

–Hi hiro-san konbawa ashita made( Boa noite,até amanhã)

–Ashita made nowaki.(Até amanhã)

O moreno ja estava fechando a porta,mas resolveu voltar e com um sorriso disse para o menor:

–Hiro san watashi ashiteru(eu te amo)

– Watashi mo aishiteimasu (amo você de volta ou também te amo).

Com uma simples declaração nowaki deixava um certo hiroki completamente embaraçado,o mais alto sempre o deixava sem ação.

Era hora de começar seu plano pois o aniversário de nowaki era amanhã e não deixaria por nada desse mundo de fazer aquilo que o seu amado merecia receber.

No dia seguinte nowaki voltava para casa quando recebeu uma ligação de hiroki pedindo para ele ficar em um hotel pois nao queria que ele voltasse para casa agora,e anoite eles conversariam,ele não estava entendendo o motivo de tudo isso mas resolveu fazer aquilo que hiroki estava se lembrava mais que era seu aniversário procurou por um hotel próximo de casa mesmo se hospedou por lá,tomou banho e dormiu por algumas horas.

Acordou com o barulho do celular tocando e ao olhar o visor estava aparecendo o nome de hiroki.

– Alô oi hiro san

– Nowaki volte pra casa agora mesmo estou precisando de você com urgência por favor.

–Calma hiro san já estou a pressa nowaki vestiu suas roupas e foi em direção a sua casa que ficava a uns três quarteirões do entrar em casa estava tudo escuro procurou pelo interruptor e ao acender a luz se surpreendeu com a decoração da casa havia flores e corações por todo lado,sem contar que havia um caminho de flores de cerejeira até o quarto de onde vinha um suave perfume de camélias,quando entrou no quarto avistou a cama com pétalas de flores vermelhas onde formavam a frase Feliz aniversário e Eu te amo,o moreno estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas diante de tudo aquilo que seu hiro san havia preparado,e o quarto estava iluminado por uma luz vermelha fraquinha dando um toque de sedução ao quarto.

Seu coração falhou uma batida quando a porta do banheiro se abre e hiroki sai vestido de uniforme numa fantasia de empregada um uniforme preto,com uma tiara branca,lacinho também branco no pescoço,meias pretas com rendinhas brancas e um lindo scarpan,preto para muitos essa cena seria ridicula mas nowaki achou hiroki tão sexy com a fantasia e com seu lindo rostinho vermelho por estar envergonhado.

Não queria estragar o momento e deixou hiroki tomar a iniciativa,o menor veio se aproximando e deitou o mais alto na cama,e tornou a se levantar indo e direção ao aparelho de som ligando em uma música bem sexy,e conforme a musica ia passando ele tirava uma peça de roupa e jogava para outro que ia cheirando cada peça mesmo vermelho de vergonha hiroki foi até o fim do strip.

Ao terminar o strip ele pega um pote com morangos e chantilly e se dirige em direção ao moreno,mergulha o fruto no chantilly e leva a boca de nowaki que tira um pedaço do fruto,hiroki nem parecia aquele rapaz timido pois tomou a boca de seu amado num beijo cheio de desejo provando do gosto do seu homem com a boca tão doce,e com os beijos foi descendo pelo pescoço arrancando a blusa de nowaki com pressa estourando todos os botões,foi percorrendo com beijos,chupões e lambidas o corpo do maior,nowaki só gemia seu nome hiro-san isso era como um incentivo para continuar.

Abriu o cinto e puxou a calça com cueca e tudo pra baixo,criou coragem para o ato agora iria ate o fim por seu nowaki,devagar passou os lábios pela glande,foi contornando todo o membro com a língua e já estava com o seu membro duro ouvindo os gemidos de nowaki que abocanhou seu pau com gosto levando seu parceiro ao delírio com tudo aquilo que estava fazendo.

Nunca havia sido dessa forma com nenhum outro com nowaki era tudo intenso,era puro,seu coração disparava a cada sorriso que ele dava,a cada eu te amo que ele dizia,esse amor era tanto que parecia que iria transbordar pra fora.. Retirou o membro do moreno da boca e olhou profundamente e seus olhos com um rosto tão sereno que deixou o outro sem nem saber o eu fazer.

– Nowaki Anata dake wo aishite imasu( Eu amo só você)

–Hiro san meu amor esse foi o melhor presente que ja pude receber,quero dizer meu presente estava comigo o tempo todo é você hiro san,a vida me deu algo tão precioso que nada ira fazer com que eu deixe de te amar você é minha metade hiro san,te amo com tanta força que se eu te perdesse eu não se conteve de emoção e as lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos,nunca passou pela sua cabeça que existiria alguém que abalasse tanto suas estruturas como seu nowaki fazia.

–Hiro san deixe-me te possuir quero tanto estar dentro de você hiro san,te amo tanto.

– Sou todo seu nowaki,meu corpo,minha alma e meu coração te pertence.

Com todo o carinho nowaki deita hiroki de costas e vai depositando beijos suaves,ate chegar na sua bunda com as mãos afastou as nádegas encontrando um lindo botãozinho rosado que piscava com o contato da sua língua quente,preparou com cuidado o corpo do menor para recebe-lo sem machucar o corpo do seu amado e com suavidade levou os dedos a boca molhando-o com sua saliva, e foi introduzindo um dedo,depois o segundo e no terceiro vendo que o outro ja gemia seu nome,deitou-se sobre ele e devagar foi introduzindo seu membro naquele lugar tão quente e apertado,pôs suas mãos na de hiroki entrelaçando os dedos e foi se movendo devagar sussurando a todo momento o quanto o amava,ao sentir que iria gozar passou a manipular o membro de hiroki e ao sentir seu membro ser apertado anunciando que o outro havia gozado acelerou o movimento e deixou seu liquido derramar no interior do seu amado.

– Hiro-san você não sabe o quanto estou feliz,não pelo fato de tudo isso que você preparou,mas por ter passado por cima da sua timidez só pra demonstrar pra mim o quanto que você me ama.

– Só não pense que vou fazer isso sempre pois eu morro só de pensar em fazer tudo isso.

– Não precisa já estou feliz satisfeito com tudo e eu poderia morrer agora que morrerei feliz.

Com um sorriso no rosto nowaki deita se aconchegando em hiroki em um abraço,e os dois adormecem de conchinha em uma noite em que o moreno nunca se esquecerá pois hiroki o havia dado a maior prova de amor que recebera.


End file.
